


our very own X-cut

by sam_wolf



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_wolf/pseuds/sam_wolf
Summary: Yongguk is forced to go celebrate his birthday and the night turns out to be more than he expected.





	our very own X-cut

It was Yongguk's brithday and his best friend gave him close to no chance of saying no to going out. It was Saturday so they didn't have to work and Himchan loved celebrating birthdays a little bit too much. But nonetheless, it was shortly after 10PM when Yongguk found himself sitting in a club, with a whole bucket of drinks - because Himchan didn't know how to go easy.

"You are gonna fuck tonight, my man," Himchan said, handing one of the shots that were on the table to Yongguk. He didn't even remember the last time Yongguk had some proper fun so he decided tonight would be that night.

"Am I? Are you planning to find me an ass in a non-gay club, really?" Yongguk laughed, taking the shot and quickly drinking it. He knew his best friend wasn't the biggest fan of gay bars so they rarely went into one together. Yongguk had other friends for that, and to be honest, he didn't like those bars too much either. There was just too many horny, young boys and Yongguk felt too old to handle all that. The older he was, the more he wanted to find someone he could really stay with, for longer than one night. And it wasn't very easy to find someone who would want the same in the field Yongguk liked to play in, aka the young, cute boys. His life was just so dificult sometimes.

"You bet I am. Just look around and use your gaydar shit. I'm sure there's gonna be someone for you," the younger one nodded, there was always someone for Yongguk. Rightfully so, his best friend was hot.

"There's no such thing as gaydar, Himchan," Yongguk laughed again, taking another shot. He felt like getting drunk was the only way to escape Himchan's attemps of getting him someone. Even if Yongguk couldn't deny the fact that he missed someone else's body. It's been around three months since he's hooked up with someone and it was little too much time for a man in his late twenties.

"Oh shut up, just look around," Himchan grinned, looking around the club and hitting the older's thigh when he saw a group of people entering the club. "Oh man, him! He's so your type!" he clapped, pointing at a tall, young looking boy with blonde hair and a nose piercing. Just as Yongguk liked it.

"Why would you think he's gay?" Yongguk looked at his best friend before focusing on that boy and he indeed was Yongguk's type. But that sadly didn't mean Yongguk would be his.

"So what if he isn't? You're fucking hot, man. You can turn anyone gay," Himchan laughed, still staring at the young boy. He already decided that Yongguk would be leaving with that boy, there was nothing that was gonna change his mind.

"Really? Why didn't you turn gay for me then, hm? Am I not hot enough for you, Himchannie?" Yongguk smirked, trying to hold back his laughter. They've known each other for too many years, he was comfortable talking and joking about anything with his best friend.

"You had your chance when we were 18, didn't you?" Himchan laughed, taking another shot. 

"Yeah, right. Cause your drunk ass deciding you're gay for me after that girl broke up with you was totally something I would take advantage of," Yongguk shoke his head, slapping the back of Himchan's head. In reality, Himchan wasn't his type at all so even if he wanted to be with Yongguk, Yongguk would most likely decline such offer. 

"Whatever. Can you, please, go fuck that boy?"

"Himchan, please... let me at least get drunk and watch him for a while, will you?" Yongguk laughed at his friend, looking back at the young boy who now moved over to the dance floor with a drink in his hand and several females around him.

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Of course I do, you know my type," Yongguk grinned at his best friend. After all those years, it would be bad if Himchan didn't know his type. 

"I know you too well, don't I? Do you think he'd offer me one of his friends for the night? They're cute," Himchan wondered out loud. There was too many pretty girls around that boy, which was another signal of that boy being gay - in Himchan's brain anyway. It rarely happened any guy turned Yongguk down though, so he wasn't afraid of that happening. His best friend had the kind of charisma that would turn anyone the other way.

"That's up to you to figure out, bro," he mumbled, by this point completely mesmerized by the boy on the dance floor. He couldn't turn away even when the boy catched him staring, and it was to Yongguk's surprise when the boy smiled at him shyly before turning to his friends.

"Oh he wants you!" Himchan clapped, watching their interaction closely. 

"How did you figure that out? Maybe he was looking at someone else, some cute girl or something..."

"Come on, he's shaking his ass like this for a girl? Yeah, right," Himchan laughed, the boy was really good at what he was doing. "No straight guy moves like this, that's the booty shaking you get from riding dick."

"Oh my god," the older one bursted into laughter, hiding his face against his palms. He was definitely feeling the alcohol in his brain now.

"What? You know I'm right. I bet you he's a power bottom," Himchan nodded, sipping on his drink.

"Well, he won't be with me," Yongguk grinned, taking one more shot, the last one that was on their table, and he got up. "I gotta pee, keep your eyes on him. If anyone else tries to get close to him, just... shoot them or something. Thanks," he smiled, messing with Himchan's hair before leaving to go to the bathroom. He already knew that was gonna be a long night.

 

About an hour and some drinks later, Yongguk was sitting on the edge of the couch, bitting his lip as he was staring at the boy for what seemed like eternity. He was drunk and horny and that boy was moving in such a sinful way he could barely keep it together. Actually, he was the furthest from keeping it together, but he was really trying.

"Can you just go to him already, Yongguk?" Himchan sighed, if he'd have to see his friend like this for two more minutes he'd have to slap him.

"What if he doesn't... what if I fuck it up? I can't just go there with my anxiety-"

"Fuck your anxiety! You're an alpha male, for fuck's sake! Get your ass up and go fuck that boy before I do it, will you?" Himchan stood up, grabbing Yongguk's arm to do the same. "Go! He wants you, don't keep him waiting."

"Okay, okay... okay," Yongguk took a deep breath, finishing his drink and slowly walking over to the boy who was now standing by the bar. Thankfully, only one of his friends was there with him.

"Hey," he said, brushing his hand across the boy's back. He used to be so good at hitting on boys but ever since he had a breakdown, he didn't have much of a chance to go out and try if he still got it. So he was just hoping this boy's standards weren't too high.

"Hello," the boy smiled, turning around to face Yongguk. How was he even more handsome close up, how was that possible? And why the hell was he so tall?

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, looking over at Himchan before he returned his stare back to this boy. God, he was so adorable.

"Well, you can. I'll take vodka with OJ, please."

"As you wish," Yongguk finally managed to smile a little, turning over to order the boy's drink, getting some whiskey for himself. To look manly, of course. He didn't like whiskey that much.

"What's your name?" the boy asked and Yongguk relaxed his mind before turning back to face the boy again. His mind went almost blank, he could barely keep his hands to himself.

"Bang Yongguk. And you are?"

"Well, nice to meet you, Bang Yongguk. I'm Junhong, my friends call me Zelo."

"I think I like Junhong more," the older one smirked a little, handing a drink to the boy when he finally got it.

"Thank you for the drink," Junhong took a sip quickly, he felt kinda nervous but he was really glad this man took the initiative because he could barely take his eyes off of him. What a snack.

"Just to... clarify, I'm totally hitting on your right now," Yongguk laughed softly, he just wanted the both of them to be on the same page.

"Well, I hope you are," Zelo blushed a little bit, turning over to his friend who was still standing behind him for some reason. He quickly told her something Yongguk couldn't quite understand before turning back to Yongguk. "So, you dance?"

"Not really. I'd rather take you somewhere... nicer," Yongguk suggested, he's been ready to take this boy home for hours and he didn't want to waste any more time in that ugly club.

"Like where, Mr. Bang?" the younger one asked and Yongguk felt his crotch hurting. He couldn't wait to have this boy.

"To my house, for example? I can show you my vinyls," the black haired man smirked a little, running his hand up and down Junhong's inner thigh, not breaking eye contact with the tall, gorgeous boy. He really did collect vinyls, so he wasn't oppose to show them to this boy, even though there was something he wanted to show him way more.

"Are they by any chance in your bedroom?" Junhong asked, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could and it sent a shiver down Yongguk's spine.

"Anything you want, babyboy," Yongguk nodded, looking around before grabbing the boy and pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't like kissing boys in straight clubs but he couldn't care right now even if he wanted. He just wanted this boy right there and then. Junhong didn't protest, he opened his mouth for the older man like the obedient boy he was, whining into the kiss when Yongguk bit his tongue.

"Can we just go?" he asked, pulling away from the older man. If Yongguk was half as good in other things as he was in kissing, Zelo didn't want to waste another second.

"Please," Yongguk nodded, looking over at Himchan with a grin before grabbing Zelo's hand and dragging him outside the club, stopping the first taxi he saw.

"How old are you?" the younger boy asked when they were in the taxi, he was trying to stay collected but Yongguk's hand grabbing his thighs and other things wasn't making that very easy at all.

"It's actually my birthday today - or was it yesterday already? Anyway, I'm 28," Yongguk nodded, trying to be discrete so the cab driver wouldn't notice his hand all over the younger boy. 

"Oh damn, daddy. Happy birthday," Junhong grinned, bitting his lip. He liked older men but Yongguk was definitely the oldest one he's been with it. "I'm 22."

"Don't call me that," Yongguk whined, he couldn't last much longer like this and that word was making his head spin around.

"Why? Is oppa better for you?" Junhong was trying his best to whisper but even if the driver heard them, he didn't care. 

"Jesus, you're so dirty" Yongguk whined again, pulling the younger boy in for a hungry kiss again. Fuck the driver, he needed the boy. And Junhong didn't protest at all, intertwining his fingers in Guk's hair, pressing himself against him as much as he could.

"Ehem... we're here," the driver interupted after a while and Yongguk quickly handed some money, not even looking how much, before exiting the taxi and taking Junhong's hand again, leading him into the building. 

"S-So that's where you live, huh?" Zelo smiled a little, trying to make some small talk, but Yongguk wasn't really having it. As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Yongguk pushed the younger boy against the wall, grabbing his booty with his hands and stealing some more hungry kisses. He wasn't this ready to fuck someone in so long he was little bit surprised by his own actions but he couldn't help himself. The boy was just perfection.

"You're so hot, baby," he mumbled, moving his lips down to Zelo's neck. He was actually the perfect height to reach that, and he made sure to leave marks there.

"Just for you, oppa," Junhong reassured, tilting his head back. He wasn't the type to sleep with someone he didn't even know, but... well, apparently he was now.

"Fuck," Yongguk growled, so low Junhong shivered and he followed the older man outside the elevator. Before he even realized, he was laying on a bed with the most gorgeous man above him and he could barely do anything but whine. Yongguk took his time, now he had Junhong in his bed, he knew he didn't need to rush and he wanted to take it slow. To taste every little part of this boy's body.

"Y-You live here alone?" Junhong mumbled, he really wanted to know at least something about the man he was about to have sex with, even though it was pretty hard to form sentences.

"Mhm," Yongguk nodded, getting up on his knees to throw his own shirt on the ground, helping Junhong do the same.

"N-Nice tattoos, shit," the younger one bit his lip to stop the little whimper that wanted to escape. God was this man hot.

"Thanks, baby," Yongguk grinned, his hands running all over the other boy's torso. "Yours isn't bad either," he said, licking his lips to lean now and trace the tattoo on Zelo's lower belly with his tongue. It was the sexiest, sluttest little tattoo and Yongguk suddenly had the best birthday of his life.

"T-Thank you, oh my god," Junhong whined, hiding his face with his hands. He felt so red and sweaty already and feeling Yongguk's tongue so close to where he wanted it the most was heavenly. 

"Call me Yongguk," he grinned, unzipping Junhong's pants and pulling them down together with Zelo's underwear. He was nicely suprised to see the boy was already hard. So he still got it after all, huh?

"I p-preffer oppa," Junhong smiled a little, finally putting his hands away. He wanted to hide himself but he wanted to see the man more. He pulled him up, connecting their lips again and wrapping his legs around the older's body. He loved kissing, and especially with Yongguk. As he just found out.

"Hungry little boy," Yongguk mumbled with a smirk on his face, wrapping his hand around the younger's cock. He was afraid he wouldn't know how to do this since it's been a while but from the way the younger boy was moaning all over the place, he was pretty sure he was doing okay. He was kissing the younger boy as slowly and deeply as he managed while working on him with his hand - even though he didn't need to put in much work really, the boy was already ready for everything.

"T-Take it off," Zelo whined, tugging on Yongguk's pants. He was the only one naked so far and he didn't like it. He wanted to see every little inch of Yongguk's body. Or rather the big inches, he was hoping. And he wasn't disappointed when Yongguk took his pants down, admiring the sight in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from getting up on his knees, pushing Yongguk to lay down on the bed and quickly taking Yongguk's lenght deep inside his mouth. It looked too delicious to just let it go and Junhong didn't want Yongguk to do everything. He wasn't exactly a pillow princess in bed.

"Oh shit, baby's hungry, huh?" Yongguk groaned, grabbing the blonde hair in his hand, pulling on it. He prefered to be the one to lead everything but how could he possibly stop this? The feeling of the younger's tongue was sinfully good. He thrusted his hips upwards, fucking himself into the younger's mouth and Zelo didn't need that twice before speeding up his movements. He was pretty sure Yongguk would please him like no other so he wanted to do just the same, swirling his tongue around the most delicious cock he's ever had. He could continue that for hours, he really loved doing that, but he felt Yongguk shiver and he didn't want it to end too early, so he licked the whole length once more before pulling back, crawling up Yongguk body, leaving traces of wet kisses along his whole tummy, chest and neck before he placed a soft kiss on the older man's lips.

"Good?"

"Fuck, baby, so good," Yongguk nodded, he almost felt sumbissive with the long boy above him like this and he decided to enjoy it for a while, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him in for more kisses. It felt weirdly nice to have Junhong on top like this, even if just for a while. He kept kissing the boy as he grabbed his hips, slowly changing their position so he'd be on top again. Well, Himchan was right after all, wasn't he? Yongguk's got himself a little power bottom.

"Are you sure you want to be on top?" Junhong grinned a little, he wasn't about to oppose but he liked being in charge. Even though he had a feeling Yongguk wouldn't want that to happen.

"Next time, baby," Yongguk nodded, licking the pulsing vein on Junhong's neck, blindy reaching on his nightstand to grab his lube.

"Next time?" Junhong smiled, shivering with excitement of having this man inside him soon. He felt like a little slut laying there like this, ready to be fucked by a man he didn't know but god it felt so good.

"You don't think this is a one night hook up, do you? You're my birthday present," Yongguk smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy as he slowly entered the younger's body with his (heavily coated in lube) finger. He didn't know shit about Junhong but even if it was only for the fucking, he was planning to see him again. And he wouldn't mind getting to know this boy, maybe there could be something more from this.

"Mhmm, happy birthday to you once again, daddy," the blonde boy moaned, arching his back when Yongguk finally hit his little spot. He was as relaxed as possible, making it easy for Yongguk to add more fingers, slowly but surely.

"This isn't some kind of daddy issues, right? You're close with your father?" Yongguk didn't want to sound weird but if this boy had some problems he needed to solve and had a kink of older man fucking him cause he never had his father, Yongguk didn't want to be called that.

"M-My father is good, I'm sure he'd like to meet you," Junhong nodded, laughing a little bit at the question.

"Good, I can be your daddy then," Yongguk smirked, licking the boy's collar bones as his fingers were slowly stretching him. It wasn't very hard, Junhong was just so ready to be fucked his body was responding to it rather easily.

"Can you fuck me already? Please, please, I'm so ready," Junhong begged, digging his fingers into Yongguk's back. He already felt so close to the edge and he wanted to be fucked for as long as possible. Yongguk didn't need to hear that twice, getting the lube again to spread it on his length, before grabbing Junhong under his knees, pulling his legs up to have better access to the glorious booty of the younger one. He leaned in for more kisses as he carefully entered the younger's body, groaning in pleasure when he finally felt the tightness all over him. Yes, definitely the best birthday ever.

"Oh shit, that's t-tight," Yongguk mumbled, hiding his face in the crease of Junhong's neck, slowly thrusting for the first time. It was so good he could come immediately, this boy was the best present he could ever wish for. He started moving slowly, taking deep breaths to calm his body. It would be embarassing to come just like that.

"All for you, I'm all yours," Junhong whined, closing his eyes so he could focus on nothing but the man inside his body. He was patient, letting Yongguk catch his breath before he started moving against the older man, his hands grabbing Yongguk's ass as harshly as he could. He needed to hold onto something and Yongguk's cute little ass was just perfect for that. He was used to being on top from his previous hook ups - the men usually welcomed him being active, but it felt so much better to have Yongguk on top of him. His body was everything Junhong felt and it was exactly what he wanted. Even though he still wanted to take the lead. Yongguk moved steadily, making sure to make each of his thrusts as deep intense as he could, leaving sloppy kisses all over the younger boy's check and neck.

"Let me ride you, daddy," Junhong suggested after a while, he just wanted to show Yongguk how good he was and how well he knew how to please a man.

"Only if you promise me not to judge me if I come in two seconds," Yongguk laughed softly, still moving inside the other boy as he looked up to meet his eyes. He wanted to give the boy all he wanted so he decided to nod, carefully pulling out and helping Junhong on his knees, taking the while to steal some more kisses before he sat down, leaning his back against the wall. He wanted to have the boy as close as he possibly could so sitting up seemed like the better option.

"You can cum whenever you want," Junhong grinned, wrapping his hand around Yongguk's cock, both to make him still and also to jack him off a little bit, he liked doing it all. He took his time before he finally spread his legs, sitting down on Yongguk's length almost painfully slow. He loved doing that, he loved seeing the pleasure in Yongguk's eyes with every inch he got deeper.

"Good?" he asked, even thought he knew the answer already, and he connected their lips again before he started moving up and down on the older man. This was the main reason he was working on his thigh muscles so hard, so he could ride all the gorgeous men he wanted.

"G-Good? Fuck, oh my god," Yongguk couldn't stop his whines, squeezing Junhong's hips so hard he could almost see the bruises forming. 

*

Yongguk wasn't sure how many times he came when he woke up in the morning... well, more like afternoon, but he was sure it was more than once. His body felt wasted but it was the best kind of wasted ever. He looked around, smiling when he saw the young boy standing next to the bed.

"Good morning," Junhong smiled, drinking his third glass of water. His stomach didn't feel the best, he had little too much to drink the night before, but he didn't regret it one bit. He was very pleased with the outcome of that night.

"Morning," Yongguk stretched, sitting up in the bed. "How long have you been awake? You could've woke me up," he mumbled, yawning after every other word. Maybe he was too old to stay up whole night and morning to fuck.

"Like an hour. I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute when you're asleep," Junhong blushed a little bit, putting the glass on a table and walking over to the bed, pulling Yongguk's blanket away and sitting on top of the man, leaning in for a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, maybe I shouldn't have slept at all if I missed more of this," Yongguk purred, stroking Junhong's thighs and returning the kisses. Very soft and gentle kisses, which was almost surprising to him. Not like he was complaining, it was very nice.

"You didn't miss anything, I'm still here," Zelo smiled, stealing one more kiss before rolling over to lay next to the black haired man, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He loved cuddling so he hoped Yongguk wouldn't mind.

"How many times did we...?" Yongguk laughed, wrapping his arm around Junhong's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Well, we celebrated a lot of your birthdays," Zelo chuckled, hiding his face against Yongguk's chest. He wasn't usually like this, but once he tasted this delicious man, he just wanted more and more until he was too exhausted to take anything more.

"In that case... Can we celebrate one more? When I was 21 I barely even celebrated-" he was cut off by Junhong's lips on his and he took that as a yes.


End file.
